Reflections
by happeyNesS
Summary: Auggie and Annie reflect on Auggie's day back in the field.


Sighing, Auggie allowed himself a moment to reflect on the day. Or, more specifically, all the women in his life now. He leaned back on his couch.

He had spoken to Natasha today. Natasha, his old ex-girlfriend who didn't quite believe him when he had told her that the breakup was ordered by the CIA. It was nice to speak with her again. He knew, that, somewhere deep inside of him, he still loved her. He wasn't sure if he ever stopped loving her, actually. But that was years ago. And he was different now. Older. Blinder. He closed his eyes.

Now, Liza was a whole different story. He allowed himself a small grin. The sex was good. Really good. And it was too bad he didn't really like her. Because he was going to miss it when he dumped her. The relationship was purely business… for him anyway. He really had no idea what went on in that little head of hers.

And then of course, there was Annie. Sweet, smart, Annie, who smelled of grapefruit and had great taste in shoes, and made work more bearable these last couple of months.

Auggie smiled. His life had really gotten better since her first day at the CIA. Granted, he now spent a lot more time worrying than he did before. But it was worth it. Their friendship had only strengthened over the last months… but after today, he wasn't so sure what to expect from her tomorrow.

Auggie couldn't see, but that didn't mean he was any less observant. He knew that Annie had been hurt by… something. Something that concerned him. He played the day back in his head. Of course, there was when she found out about Liza… when he had basically run away with his ex...

Auggie opened his eyes, sitting up, and then ran a hand threw his hair. His relationship with Annie had just become a lot more personal. Before, she had simply been a work-related friend. And now she knew things about him he would rather she didn't.

Groaning, Annie flung herself onto her bed. Her nieces had just been put to bed, and now she could finally think about what had been plaguing her thoughts all night. Auggie.

She shoved her head into her pillow. Sometimes, he frustrated her so much. She really thought she knew him. She saw him everyday, talked to him about almost everything (not Ben), and now she learned of his… nightly activities.

She flipped onto her back, pressing her fingers hard into her closed eyes. She didn't know what to think anymore. Auggie was her friend. And that was it. She didn't know why her stomach churned at the thought of him seducing Liza for information, or the thought of him whispering sweet endearments to his ex-girlfriend… whom she was pretty sure he still loved.

She looked up at her ceiling. It was too late to deal with this. She was tired, and she was going to sleep on it before she decided on how she would present herself to Auggie tomorrow.

Auggie sat in his office. He hadn't spoken to Annie yet, and it was almost lunchtime. He frowned. He was so used to her appearing first thing in the morning, it kind threw his day off.

He crossed his arms. He didn't like waiting… especially for someone like Annie. She always knew how to make him worry.

The door of his office slid open. He turned to it, feeling himself almost sigh in relief when the scent of grapefruit wafted to his nose. "Annie."

Annie proceeded into the room. "Auggie. I have a question."

Grinning, Auggie leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head. "Go for it."

Her voice became almost hard. "So, I wanted your advice. What do you do when you think you know someone… and they turn out to be what you least expect?" Nice and direct.

Auggie dropped his arms. "Are we talking about yesterday?" He sighed. "Of course we're talking about yesterday." His voice dropped an octive. "Look. Sometimes people are just… more than what you see. I mean, on the surface. You still know them… just not everything about them. People have secrets. I have them… and I'm sure you have them."

Annie sounded surprised. "Of course. It's just, from the way you act at work, it's like you were a totally different person. It was a side I had never seen of you."

Auggie leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his knees, hands clasped. "And I wish you had never seen it. I liked it better when you just knew the Auggie that worked here."

Annie pursed her lips. If that was what it took to get her friend Auggie back, pretending that she hadn't seen that side of him… his sexual, not her friend Auggie side… than she could deal. She took a step forward, placing her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back so she could see his face. Auggie inhaled a breath of pure grapefruit. "Okay. But you have to promise me to be careful. And to ask me for help if you find yourself needing it."

Auggie grinned, almost laughing. "Okay, I promise."

Annie stepped back again. "So… drinks at the tavern after work today?" She smiled at him. "First round is on me."

Auggie gave her thumbs up. "That's a go." Something he liked about Annie. She knew when to let a subject go.

Annie let out a sigh as she exited Auggie's office. She was a lot more open to Auggie than he was to her… She hadn't even realized it until now, but the façade that Auggie put on at work was a lot different that the Auggie she saw yesterday.

She allowed herself a small smile. She would get to know him, though. He could count on it.


End file.
